


Animal Song

by writerdragonfly



Series: Thermodynamic Heart Verse [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M, Thermodynamic Heart Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerdragonfly/pseuds/writerdragonfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeannie never wanted her manifestation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emeraldteal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldteal/gifts).



> For emeraldteal, for being [the first one to suggest I continue the verse in short fics.](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/74537773) It obviously happened much sooner than anticipated, even though this isn't John and Rodney.
> 
> Title comes from [ the Savage Garden song, ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-nc2C9PQJ2A)mostly because I had no idea what to title it. Please enjoy!

Jeannie had never wanted her manifestation. When it first happened, she was terrified of _eating_ , and only her brother’s decision to start cooking vegan had allowed her any peace.

 

Meredith had been more of a parent to her than their father ever had been, especially after Maisie had died. He was the one who dropped her off at school with a bagged lunch, the one who picked her up afterward. He was the one who made dinner every night and read to her before tucking her in. He had been the one who helped her graduate high school early, even though he’d been living in the States by then.

 

Jeannie knew that if their father knew of her manifestation, she would be nothing more than another experiment to him. That instead of helping her learn to lead a vegan lifestyle, he would put her through a lifetime of tests that did the opposite.

 

For a long time, Jeannie saw things as Mere and Jeannie against the world.

 

-x-

 

Kaleb changed things.

 

It wasn’t that she didn’t date, or have sex, or have friends before Kaleb. She had done all of that. She just never had someone that she could trust as much as Mere before.

 

And then she ran into Kaleb on campus, and she didn’t feel a thing.

 

There were no feelings or images coming from the clothes he wore, no remnants of something that was alive once and never again.

 

When he asked her out, she said yes. And she had never regretted that.

 

She asked him once, later, why _he_ was vegan. And he’d gotten evasive, hadn’t really given her an answer. It didn’t upset her, mostly because she wouldn’t have known how to answer either.

 

-x-

 

When she found out she was pregnant, a few weeks after they got engaged, he’d initially gotten scared. It took a few days before he finally admitted it, before she got the whole story out of him.

 

He had his own manifestation, something that matched hers in ways she didn’t expect.

 

She could feel things, sometimes see the things that animals saw.

 

And he could talk to them.

 

For the first time, she felt totally at ease. Like she’d found someone she could trust to the ends of the earth and _loved_ her, wholly and totally, as something other than a sibling.

 

She told him about her manifestation, and they talked, long into the night, about what it was for both of them. What it meant to both of them.

 

When Meredith found out, just before the wedding, that Kaleb knew everything, he had been far more angry than she’d expected.

 

-x-

 

Later, _much_ later, she realized that it was because he was afraid.

 

 _For her_.

 

-x-

 

When Madison was born, they’d waited for a sign that she was like them. That she would manifest.

 

But there wasn’t anything in their daughter she recognized in herself, and it was the same for Kaleb.

 

But if it came, Jeannie thought she’d be ready.

 

Despite the fact that she hadn’t spoken to her brother in years, she remembered being a kid and terrified and afraid. And she remembered her brother, doing everything he could to make it bearable for her. He had been her cornerstone, and like him, she and Kaleb would be the same for Madison.

 

That was a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to suggest more scenarios in this verse. <3  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
